1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a halophosphate phosphor having high brightness and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, to a strontium halophosphate phosphor having high brightness and high stability, and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (“CCFLs”) are widely used as a backlight for liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”). As techniques related to light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are developed, there remains a need for improved CCFL phosphors having improved brightness or color gamut. In this regard, a wide color gamut CCFL, whereby a conventional color gamut is widened to provide a wider range of color, is of current interest. However, it is difficult to manufacture phosphors having both a wide color gamut and high brightness.
In addition, when phosphors are applied to CCFLs, improved phosphor stability is desirable because mercury is adsorbed by the phosphors, which can lead to phosphor instability. To solve the adsorption phenomenon, trivalent metal oxides such as Al2O3, Y2O3 or La2O3 are mixed with and attached to the phosphors, thereby preventing adsorption of mercury. However, the trivalent metal oxide particles are non-uniformly distributed on the surface of phosphors and are easily separated from the phosphors. Thus, use of such trivalent metal oxide particles does not achieve the desired phosphor protection function.
Accordingly, in order to obtain wide-color gamut CCFLs, there remains a need for a phosphor having high brightness, a deep blue color coordinate and improved stability.
In addition, when phosphors are applied to light emitting devices, in order to manufacture an improved light emitting device having excellent color gamut and improved rendering characteristics, there remains a need for a phosphor having improved brightness and stability.